Demigod! La fic du jeu fictif!
by morfin761
Summary: Suivez les aventures palpitantes de vos demi-dieux favoris découvrant le monde du MMOPRG! Axel a finit par réussir à créer un jeu vidéo, et la colonie s'y met de bon coeur. Découvrez un Percy paladin, fils de Zeus, un Jason druide, fils de Neptune... Et plus encore, si tu cliques sur le nom de ma fic ;)
1. 01 - La Bande Annonce - Trucs légaux!

_**/!\ Ceci est une bande annonce fan-made! Aucun truc légal n'a été utilisé (si ce n'est deux-trois références ^^)...**_

_**Alors voilà, après avoir geeké pendant tellement de temps, j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu du service… Avec une fic sur les jeux vidéo ! Rassurez-vous, j'essayerais de donner chaque définition du vocabulaire utilisé, que ce soit dans le texte ou dans un mini-dico de fin de chapitre !**_

_**Je vous offre un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend ! Votez pour la suite dans le petit cadre dessous le chapitre.**_

_**Chaque chanson vient de Youtube ! Ce sont des chansons qui ont pour thème WOW principalement, je mettrais les noms en fin de chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire et resteras compréhensible même si vous n'êtes pas familier avec ce domaine ! Faite le moi remarquer si ce n'est pas le cas !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ^^**_

* * *

_Puisqu'on n'a pas de vie  
Qu'on rêve d'êtr' adulé  
Puisqu'on traîne des désirs inassouvis,  
Malaise mal assumé...  
Puisqu'on n'a pas envie  
D'voir la réalité  
Puisque je sais qu'un jour mon skill épique me sera envié_

* * *

**Il est de retour…**

Il vit une sombre silhouette se lever au sommet de la pile de corps. Ses yeux écarlates brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine.

**Plus puissant que jamais.**

L'albinos éclata de rire, puis tendit la main. Une armée de spectres, morts et démons se leva entre lui et la cité d'ivoire.

**Ses plans démoniaques ne connaissent aucune faiblesse**

— Demain, la cité tombera. Et une fois la cité en mon contrôle, le sanctuaire sera rasé !

**Il va…**

— Que comptes-tu faire seul ? S'enquit-il moqueur. Tu vas attaquer l'armée de mort à toi tout seul ?

**Tomber sur les plus grandes catastrophes du XXIème siècle**

— Il l'a fait ce malade !

— Tu me dois cent cinquante pièces d'or ! Et vingt-cinq pièces de bronzes, accessoirement…

— C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien parié du tout moi…

— Percy, donnes l'argent à Nico… Maintenant.

.

**Mais, ce n'est pas fini !**

**Il y aura…**

**De l'Amour :**

— Ecoutes moi Octave ! Je t'aime ! fit Reyna, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Je m'aime aussi ! Octave se fit un câlin à lui-même.

**Du Mystère :**

— Mais, où est ce p**** de Charlie ? Éclata Océane.

**Le respect de la Loi :**

— Comment ?! Qu'ouïs-je ? On refuse de respecter la charte ?! La charte c'est la loi, et la loi… C'est moiwahahaha !

**Du danger :**

— Nico, si tu touches ce wapiti-raptor, je jure que je t'émascule !

— Regarde ! Leurs cornes sont toutes douces ! Et…, le jeune nécromancien s'enfuit pourchassé par ledit Wapiti-raptor. Sauves-moi !

.

**Ainsi que...**

**Du Rock :**

— _Protecteur de lumière, Combattant absolu_

_Je suis entré en guerre portant la fois des élus_

_De mon rôle je suis fier : je traque les déchus_

_Les démons, les chimères – tous finiront vaincus_

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix de chaton égorgé quand tu chantes ?

— C'est un mp3, sombre idiote…

**De l'Argent :**

— 400 sur le paladin, fit Jason.

— Tenu, 400 sur la prêtresse, Leo tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami…

.

**Mais aussi…**

**Des Morts !**

— Oh mon moi-même ! Percy ne réagit plus ! Il est mort, Jason se jeta sur Percy en pleurant.

— Crétin, il est AFK ! C'est tout…

**Des Absents…**

— Bon, Nico tu fais le tour par la gauche… Nico ? Nico ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel :

« Papa ! Y'a plus Internet ! Papaaaaaa ! »

**Ou l'inverse  
**

.

**Cet été, sur vos écrans** !

**Ne manquez pas, Demigods! Le jeu vidéo (enfin, la fic sur le jeux vidéo… Jeu vidéo fictif, par que c'est une fic ! Enfin, c'est une fic sur un jeu vidéo qui est fictif parce que je fais une fic dessus…)**

* * *

_**AFK :** Away from Keybord ... loin du clavier pour les non-anglophones! Ca veut dire soit : besoin naturel! soit : partie chercher quelque chose à manger!  
_

* * *

_**Chanson du chapitre :**_

– _**Hymne du Nolife, killermax70.**_

— _**Le Paladin, Joffré**_

_**Vous les trouverez sur Youtube, et je vous conseille vivement l'écoute de ces chansons.**_


	2. 02 - 1er Level

**Hehe ! Ma bande annonce a fait fureur apparemment ^^ Alors voilà le premier chapitre :p**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Lorsque Nico reçut l'e-mail d'Axel, il n'en crut pas ses pauvres petits yeux fatigués. Ce dernier avait finalement réussit, il l'avait fait ! Le geek de la Colonie avait réussi à créer son MMORPG ! Puis la réalisation se fit dans son esprit :

— C'est quoi un MMORPG ?

La réponse lui apparut sous la forme d'un dieu de la mort qui passait au bon moment :

— Un jeu en ligne, Thanatos bailla. Si ton père me demande, je suis parti me pieuter…

— Hein ? Mais il est seulement quatorze heures ?

— Ouais, justement. Il serait peut-être temps… et avec ça, le dieu s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Nico, quant à lui retourna sur son PC portable, avec des jolies têtes de mort qui faisaient des grimaces, et cliqua sur le lien de l'e-mail. Il apparut sur un site… brillant. Tout était de couleur doré, et le pauvre demi-dieu des Enfers du mettre ses lunettes de soleil avant de commencer à télécharger le jeu.

Deux heures quarante-cinq minutes et trente-neuf secondes plus tard, le téléchargement était enfin fini, et Nico bavait littéralement devant la bande annonce de ce jeu. Il cliqua sur l'icône, installa le jeu en moins de cinq minutes, lança la Mise à Jour, attendit une heure qu'elle se termine, et commença enfin à jouer !

Il choisit son pseudo avec soin (c'est qui ça, « Soin » ?) et opta pour un simple : « Nico ». Puis vint la création de personnage, encore une fois il fit dans l'original : peau d'albâtre, cheveux noirs, et yeux dorés…. Bref, l'archétype du vampire… En ce qui concerne la classe, il choisit la compétence aléatoire et tomba, successivement sur : Guerrier, Prêtre, Archer, Démoniste, et Nécromancien. Il voulut choisir Démoniste et cliqua sur Nécromancien.

Et c'est ainsi que Nico le Nécromancien commença son aventure par une série de juron.

* * *

Nico décida de commencer son aventure comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire en testant toutes les touches pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire… Après avoir lancé son attaque de base, à savoir un flux noir qui avait fait dépérir le pauvre mob qui passait dans le coin, puis observa ses stats… Et là, ce fut le drame :

— Pourquoi j'ai 241 PV sur 240 ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon…

Ce fut un message sur le tchat qui lui répondit :

« C'est la compétence de base des nécromanciens : Vol-de-Vie ! », le message étant suivit d'un pseudo M0rg4ne, Nico fit appel à ses compétences de détective pour trouver qu'il s'agissait de :

— Morgane ? Mais…, il n'eut pas temps de finir qu'un personnage apparut.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux améthyste, la peau blanche, lui fit face, un arc à la main. Un nouveau message apparut :

« Cette sale ******* de geek a bloqué mon nom, obligée de trouver autre chose… »

—Aie, pas de bol… fit un Nico faussement compatissant. Il allait ajouter autre chose, quand :

« C'est pas contre toi, mais le stuff nécromant de base vaut assez cher à la revente »

Il la vit préparer une flèche, et…

« Bye-bie ^^ »

Un message apparut : « Vous avez été tué par M0rg4ne. Voulez-vous ressusciter maintenant ? »

— Nan, nan… Je suis bien, là. Au milieu d'un cimetière, en mode fantôme…

Apparemment, l'Intelligence Artificielle avait encore du mal avec l'ironie, car le message disparut et un compte à rebours apparut. Encore 90 secondes à attendre dans ce cimetière.

* * *

Alors qu'il réapparaissait dans sa zone de départ, Nico se figea : une silhouette venait d'apparaitre. Sa première réaction fut :

— Ah non ! Pas encore !

Sa seconde réaction fut :

— Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en robe ?

Sa troisième réaction fut :

— Tu sais qu'on peut en discuter quand tu veux ?

Axel, portant une robe noire le cachant complétement, et non pas les robes féminines, leva la main et le micro de Nico se retrouva coupé :

— Joueur Nicoooo, ce dernier leva les yeux aux firmaments, le geek adorait sur jouer ses rôles. Vous avez été victime d'un bug ! Vous serez téléporté à la ville de départ, et votre stuff vous seras réattribuez !

Le petit joueur attendit sagement que le MJ termine sa dance, et il fut téléporté dans la ville de départ. Il ne regarda pas le décor qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, et s'enquit de son stuff : ses potions de base était de retour, sa robe de nécromant level 1 aussi, et il avait gagné en prime un petit bonus : une note de MJ.

« Joueur Nico, venez nous excusez pour le désagrément provoqué par le bug. Nous espérons que … blablas… Un bonus d'expérience vous sera offert en dédommagement ! PS : ne n'appelle pas comme ça lorsque je suis en MJ ! Signé _Judge Doubt_.»

Nico regarda sa barre d'xp et s'écria :

— Je suis niveau 2 !

* * *

**Mob :** en général ce sont les créatures du jeu, passif ou ennemi

**MJ :** Maitre du Jeu, ils servent à régler les différends entre joueur, préparer les events (évènement).

**Stuff :** équipement… (J'ai pas plus clair là)

**XP :** expérience (ou un smiley ou une version de Windows *frissonne* la pire je crois:/)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Anorluin :_ **Je ne passe pas tant de temps que ça sur mon amour de toujours ! Laisse-moi compter… J'y passe… beaucoup de temps, en effet ! En ce qui concerne les trucs pour tenir, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles:/ *cache le thermos de café vide depuis une semaine et les rails de farine…Ouais, farine ^^* J'ai pas compris, Internet était supposé me retiré quoi ? Les vies ? J'en ai tellement, pis au pire j'ai qu'à attendre de respawn ^^

Etant donné qu'un donjon s'appellera les Enfers, j'ai pas voulu faire de confusion ^^

_**Unic1 :**_ une revenante *o* ! Je vais te rassurer, je riais aussi en l'écrivant ^^' Oui, je suis un malade, et non je ne me soigne pas ^^

Ah ! Je suis pas si petit !


	3. 03 - La Classe

**Je sais… Je sais… C'est pas NDE, mais j'ai une excellente excuse ! Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?! Tch… je me vengerais plus tard !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nico s'apprêtait à faire sa fameuse dans de la joie lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit deux hommes l'observaient d'un air dépité :

— T'as franchement aucune imagination, celui de droite avait des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Son pseudo indiquait « Persil » et Nico sut qu'il s'agissait de Jason.

— Sans blague, je suppose que tu vas choisir la bénédiction d'Hadès…, soupira celui qui avait la main sur son épaule.

Il avait les cheveux rouges, des yeux jaunes, et un tatouage tribal sous l'œil. Son pseudo indiquait « No-Jaz ! » et le noiraud sut qu'il s'agissait de Percy.

— Percy. Jason, les salua-t-ils. C'est quoi cet histoire de bénédiction ?

Il n'apprécia pas du tout le regard condescendant de Jason, alors que Percy lui expliqua :

— A partir du niveau cinq, tu peux choisir d'obtenir une bénédiction à la cathédrale, il désigna le monument en pierre blanche derrière le groupe. Cette bénédiction t'offres des bonus, par exemple la bénédiction de Poséidon t'offres un bonus de +20 en résistance magique.

— Mais, ça peut aussi t'offrir des malus. La bénédiction d'Arès par exemple… De très haut HP, une excellente maitrise, mais la magie devient inefficace ! renchérit Jason…

— Et comment on fait pour avoir cette fameuse bénédiction ? Ca me botterait bien de pouvoir voler sous l'égide de Zeus !

— Alors, ce genre de truc il faut un item spécial… Ensuite, si t'es que niveau deux t'as aucune chance d'obtenir la bénédiction… La quête nécessite un niveau cinq au minimum, et encore…, soupira Percy.

— Mais vous êtes là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Nico utilisa ses yeux de Chat Potté, et les deux héros ne purent que craquer.

* * *

— Vous êtes niveau combien, au fait ?

Le groupe s'avançait vers la forêt à l'ouest de la cathédrale, et Nico était décidé

Cette question déchaina alors l'enfer pour le pauvre nécromancien qui ne demandait qu'à monter de niveau le plus vite possible.

— Je suis niveau 8, se vanta Percy en se désignant du pouce.

— Ouais, mais tu l'es devenu après moi, remarqua « Persil ». Et sans moi, tu aurais perdu face à ce pauvre demi boss…

— Peut-être, mais moi je suis encore jamais mort… Contrairement à un certain loser qui en est à sa troisième mort !

— Je suis mort pour te sauver !

—Loser !Loser !

Nico choisit de profiter d'un court instant de répit pour demander :

— Et vous êtes de quelle classe ?

Les deux rivaux de toujours se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, et Percy s'équipa d'un bouclier de bronze, une épée de fer dans la main, et une armure de cuir, avant de déclarer :

— Je suis paladin, béni par Zeus !

— Zeus, mais…

— Ouais, je pensais aussi que je pourrais voler…

— Dur…

Jason, quant à lui s'était vêtu d'un plastron de cuir, et d'une toge verte et marron. Dans une main, il avait un bâton et dans l'autre il tenait une épée de fer :

— Je suis druide, béni par Neptune !

— On peut avoir les bénédictions des dieux romains ?

— Nan, il n'est juste pas assez intelligent pour les prononcer comme il le faut, se moqua « No-Jaz ! »

— Vient à la Nouvelle-Rome et on règlera ça entre homme !

Et Nico ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs discussions stérile, malgré son envie de voir Percy régler ça _comme un homme_, et pointa du doigt la porte qui mène hors de la ville :

— On est bientôt arrivé !

—Nico, deux choses ! On te laissera le last-hit, mais il ne faut pas que tu attaques les mobs par toi-même tant que tu n'as pas d'épée. Et tends la main !

Le noiraud s'exécuta et un symbole brilla sur sa main, puis la lumière disparu et le symbole resta :

— Voilà, on fait partie d'un même groupe maintenant ! Alors, ça devrait fonctionner…

— Qu'est-ce qui devrais fonctionner ? demanda Nico.

— On devrait tous apparaitre au donjon de Mortifer, expliqua Percy.

— Ah, on va le pick-up ! comprit Jason, et Nico se rendit compte à quel point ses amis étaient devenus geek…

Et non, cher lecteur, il n'imagina pas ses amis rouler en pick-up pour écraser des mobs… Nico était, certes naïf, mais pas idiot ! C'est pourquoi il refusa de montrer son ignorance à ce sujet… De toute manière, ils étaient déjà entrés dans le donjon :

— Eh !? Mais comment on a fait pour se téléporter de la ville jusqu'au donjon ?

— J'ai utilisé un parchemin de téléportation…. Jason haussa les épaules comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

— Ah…

— Bon. Prêt à xp comme un fou ? Percy se tourna vers Nico, son épée sortie.

— En route, répondit joyeusement celui-ci en entrant dans la première salle.

Le nécromancien en ressortit aussitôt en hurlant… Poursuivit par trois chauves-souris qui voulaient le vider de son sang. Jason, très charitable, éclata de rire, pendant que Percy découpa les chauves-souris en soupirant :

— Je sens que ça va être long…

**Bon, pour pas vous raconter chaque fois que le groupe ouvrit un placard à balais, je vais faire les donjons en indiquant uniquement les passages importants.**

* * *

— Nico invoque un squelette, demanda Percy tout en repoussant les terribles rats mortels qui voulaient grignoter nos héros à mort.

— Je peux faire ça ?

— Il peut faire ça ? fit « Persil » en écho au jeune nécromancien.

— Dans tes compétences ! Le paladin balança son épée et pourfendis l'un des rats.

— Alors…. Compétences, compétences…. Ah trouvé !

— Bien, on te filera une médaille plus tard, se moqua Jason en balançant un coup de pied à l'un des rats, s'attirant les foudres de tout le groupe de mobs. Ah ! Un coup de main ! S'il vous plait !

— Merci de ton aide Jaz', souffla « No-Jaz »

Pendant ce temps, Nico utilisa son invocation squelettique et une masse sombre s'éleva dans la pièce. Des os s'élevèrent du sol et s'assemblèrent pour former un nouvel être qui retomba sur le sol. L'aggloméras d'os se leva, et le groupe put découvrir… une musaraigne.

— Terrible, fit le jeune nécromant complètement excité par ce qu'il venait de faire.

— C'est le mot…

— Une catastrophe… c'est une catastrophe, gémit Percy en buvant une potion de mana.

* * *

— Si c'est encore un placard à balais, je me pends !

Jason dans toute sa frustration ouvrit la porte, et découvrit :

— Je te fais le nœud ? proposa charitablement Percy.

— Je te pousse le tabouret ? Renchérit Nico.

— Je me sens aimé…

* * *

— Bon c'est la dernière salle de cet étage… C'est forcément la chambre du boss !

— Une minute, Nico interrompit les deux autres. Vous n'avez pas déjà fait le donjon ?

— Ou-oui ! Forcément ! Mais c'est juste que…

— Juste que la configuration des donjons changent à chaque fois… finis Jason, mal-à-l'aise.

— Ah…

— Tu es niveau combien maintenant ? Percy en profita pour changer de sujet.

— Je suis niveau quatre ! Et bientôt je pourrais me faire bénir !

— D'accord, d'accord… Bon, Percy ! Tu ouvres ? Jason s'impatientait devant la porte.

Le paladin ouvrit la porte, et le groupe découvrit…

**CLIFFHANGER !**

* * *

**Vengeance ! Bon plus sérieusement, NDE avance, pas au rythme que j'espérais, mais il avance… Suite à un léger changement d'orientation, NDE prendra une dimension plus mature, mais pas tout de suite ! Quant à ce rythme de parution chaotique… Je regarde le père de Malcom vendre de la meth, et fait des Hunger Games sur Minecraft avec des amis, alors voilà :p**

* * *

**Bon, pour le vocabulaire, je met que les mots qui n'ont pas était expliqué :**

**Pick-up : **lorsque des joueurs aident un bas niveau à monter de level !

**Level :** niveau !

**Last-hit : **dernier coup… c'est en général celui qui rapporte le plus d'xp

* * *

**Sinon, je vais ****répondre à vos reviews****, tout en vous remerciant d'en avoir mis :**

_**CarliieSkream1 :**_** Menteuse ! Il a même pas neigé… moi qu'avait sorti mes moufles ! Je suis néanmoins ravi de faire partie de la minorité des reviewés par ton auguste personne… Nico a sa vie à lui, et il ne l'échangerait pas pour des cacahouètes, mais si tu as des Goldens Graham… **

**Morgane est une de mes OC, une enfant de Perséphone qui s'entend à la perfection avec Océane, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins bien avec Axel. Sa capacité de demi-dieu est le fait que son sang soit empoisonné !**

**Pour le bonhomme de neige c'est râpé… :p**

_**Anorluin :**_** Rien ne remplacera le PC… PC all ! Un PC pour les gouverner tous ! **

**Tu devras attendre sa prochaine apparition (c'est-à-dire, le chapitre prochain) pour en savoir plus ! **

**Thanatos… est Thanatos. Il fait ce qu'il veut, il est majeur et vacciné…enfin j'espère… Je consulte ça, et vous donnerez les résultats prochainement !**

**Dans le genre anecdote vidéoludique, j'ai fait très fort aussi… En plein cours d'ECJS (un truc très chiant… à un point…), on avait l'habitude de jouer sur nos portables en « écoutant » le prof ) Bref, je jouais à Plague Inc (un bon jeu, où il faut créer sa maladie !) et après une victoire, je me fais à mon voisin : « Et voilà, Mme *nom-de-la-prof-ici* a encore détruit l'humanité… » Puis j'entends un raclement de gorge, et… » Oh, bonjour madame ! »**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, VDM pour ton amie… ou VDM pour le mec… Nan, VDM pour le prof ! Le pauvre, aucun respect dans ses cours !**

_**Unci1 : **_**Sache que si j'oublie, Internet se souvient pour moi ! Retrouver la conversation a était un jeu d'enfant !**

**Bienvenu dans l'informatique, « où l'art de passer des jours à essayer de gagner quelques millisecondes ! » Si tu m'appelle « couillon » tu seras de reconnaitre que je suis grand, car on dit « grand couillon ! » Ha-ha ! Victoire de ma personne !**

**Pour ce drabble, je te conseillerais plutôt de t'adresser à Anorluin (^^ je te fais de la pub, Anor !), parce que… Parce que voilà ! J'ai la flem- Un déficit de courage ! Ou je partirais dans un truc d'une folie sans nom… Oauis, j'ai franchement un déficit de courage !**

* * *

**Merci à tous, et si vous donnez une petite reviews à l'auteur, je ne serais pas obligé d'envoyer Axel chanter devant votre porte! Alors réfléchissez bien…**


	4. 04 - Le maitre(sse ?) d'armes!

**Et bien me voila! Sachez que j'ai une excellente excuse, je prive de mon amour de toujours... Ouais, j'ai plus mon PC... Enfin, voila le chapitre depuis ma tablette...**

* * *

— Pfahahahaha, Nico avais subitement envie de disparaitre et de tuer les deux idiots à ses côtés.

Le groupe composé de Nico, Persil et No-Jaz était à la taverne, avec en face d'eux, M0rg4ne et Océ. Cette dernière avait troqué ses courts cheveux noirs pour une queue de cheval brune et deux yeux rouges, elle portait une sorte de toge blanche et bleue. Si les deux joueuses se foutaient allégrement de notre groupe favori, les membres de ce dernier essayaient tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de dignité. En fond, un groupe de PNJ jouait une chanson que Nico devait recherchait plus tard :

« Rassurez-moi… Vous vous êtes quand même pas fait owned dès le début ? Vous avez quand même résisté un peu… pas vrai ? » fit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge par chat sur le canal général.

Le trio d'homme baissa la tête, et le paladin prit la parole :

— Ben…, il fut dans son exposé grandiloquent par l'éclat de rire d'Océane, alors que Morgane tentait de reprendre son calme.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de gênes pour les hommes du groupe, et d'éclats de rire pour les femmes, ces dernières prirent la parole :

— Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

— Ben, on va se restuff et réessayer pour la seconde fois, expliqua Nico.

Il vit le paladin bougeait mal-à-l'aise et le druide tousser, et se reprit :

– Enfin, neuvième pour certains…

— T'en pense quoi ? fit Océ à son amie.

—" Qu'on n'a rien à perdre"…

* * *

Le groupe de héro sortait de l'armurerie de la ville, Océane en tête, admirant sa nouvelle baguette de puissance (+10 en sort défensif et +30 en sort offensif) se vantant de son nouveau sort de soin. Derrière elle, venait M0rg4ne comptait ses flèches normal et ses flèches empoisonnés, elle en avait profité pour se prendre une dague de Voleur (+5 en parade et +10 en attaque furtive) comme le permettait sa classe d'Assassin. Derrière eux, se tenaient Persil et No-Jaz, qui pleuraient leurs économies perdues. Et enfin, le nécromancien du groupe était toujours dans le magasin :

— 15 pièces d'argent !

— Mais elle toute rouillée, se plaignit Nico une épée qui fut magnifique dans une autre vie, et un chapeau ridicule sur le crâne.

—13 pièces d'argent ! offra le marchand.

— Et puis c'est dur de la ranger dans son fourreau, continua le noiraud…

— D'accord… 10 pièces d'argent ! Et rendez-moi ce chapeau d'éloquence !

— Ça marche ! fit Nico en jetant les pièces et le fameux chapeau d'éloquence (+150 en marchandage !).

* * *

Dire que Jason s'ennuyait serait un euphémisme, il marchait à travers la plaine depuis cinq minutes, et chaque chargement l'ennuyait un peu plus. Et dieux, qu'il y en avait des chargements… Enfin, le groupe arrivait au niveau de la plaine du maitre d'arme, ce dernier les accueillants d'un grand :

— Bienvenue mes choux ! Bienvenue chez Chorine, le maitre d'armes !

Face à Jason, médusé, se tenait un(e) centaure, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, crinières, queue, qui se prétendait maitre(sse) d'arme, la réplique de Chiron lorsqu'on venait le réveillait en pleine nuit. Il se tourna vers les autres, et vit que Percy se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, Océane tentait de fermer la bouche de Morgane, et Nico clignait des yeux de façon répétitive… Il en conclut que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Il allait prendre la parole, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

— Venu des plaines de Simerie ancestrale, il a grandi parmi les ours, les loups, et les biches. A seulement quatre ans, il se fit son premier collier de dents de loups. L'équivalent d'un dieu barbare, il cherche à détrôner Crome Le Barbare. Le futur Conan, il maitrise les arts mystiques du feu ! C'est le grand, le puissant, le seul…l'unique… Pyrobarbare !

Notre druide leva les yeux vers la voix, regarda le soleil quelques minutes, jura, puit vit le « Pyrobarbare » apparaitre face à lui. Un mètre quatre-vingt-six, quatre-vingt kilo de muscle, des cheveux noirs bouclés, une odeur pestilentielle, face à lui se tenait un barbare, un vrai. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

— Leo ?

Ce dernier souffla, exaspéré par le manque de réaction de son ami :

— Sérieusement, je fais une entrée complétement role-play, et toi tu gâches tout… Elle est belle notre amitié !

— Bienvenue, noble barbare, roucoula Chorine.

Le susnommé cligna des yeux, pointa le doigt vers le PNJ :

— C'est…, commença – t- il.

— T v'la arrivé mon gars ! Et merci, encore pour le coup de main, l'interrompis une nouvelle voix.

— Aucun problème ! lui répondit une voix enjouée, légèrement trop aigue pour appartenir à un homme.

La dernière personne apparut, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les yeux vairons, un corps fin, élancé, et il ne portait pour tout vêtement un justaucorps trop petit d'au moins deux tailles. Le nouvel arrivant balayant les personnages qui le regardait, s'avança vers Chorine et déclara :

— Je souhaiterais m'inscrire pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Sa voix fit roucouler de plaisir Chorine qui s'empressa de lui appliquer un tampon sur la main. Les autres joueurs reprirent leurs esprits et demandèrent la même chose. Si Chorine fut quelque peu récalcitrant(e) à tamponner les filles, un sourire de l'inconnu l'obligea à s'exécuter. Jason se retint de jurer, et tenta de regarder le pseudo du jeune homme aux yeux vairons : Hamelin. Ce dernier sortit une flute traversière, et commença à souffler quelques notes pour faire passer le temps. Il allait attaquer une autre mélodie lorsque Chorine frappa dans ses mains, et annonça le début de la séance d'entrainement.

— Bien ! Nous allons commencer par apprendre la compétence « Berzek » du barbare. Pour cela, vous allez devoir réduire ses points de vie comme vous le pouvez.

Jason et Percy sourirent, pendant que Leo pâlit. Puis Nico sauta sur le barbare en hurlant : « Sandwich ! » et le pauvre Leo n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre. Hamelin souffla un air rapide, et aussitôt un papillon sortit de sa flute et voleta vers Leo. A peine, le papillon se posa-t-il sur le nez du Pyrobarbare, que ses HP descendirent en masse, passant de 400 à 250. Océane décida de buffer M0rg4ne qui s'élançât vers le barbare, diminuant ses HP de 50 avec sa nouvelle dague. Le paladin achevait sa prière, sortit son épée du sol où il l'avait planté et utilisa sa compétence « Lame éclair » diminuant les HP de 200 à 175 :

— Paladin, « Lame éclair » n'est pas utile face à un ennemi seul. Privilégiez plutôt « Châtiment » ! Prêtresse vous pouvez buffer plusieurs de vos coéquipier à la fois. Buffez l'assassin et le nécromant en priorité, leurs conseilla Chorine.

Jason tapa le sol de son bâton, faisant grandir plusieurs plantes autour de ce dernier, puis leva son épée et trancha l'air devant lui. La compétence « Tranche-air » était efficace en terrain découvert, les HP du barbare passèrent de 175 à 125. Puis ce fut le tour de Nico, il fit tournoyer sa nouvelle lame, et s'apprêta à s'élancer lorsque que Chorine hurla :

— Stop !

Il (elle) se plaça devant Nico, interrompant le massacre de barbare qui avait lieu. Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle (lui) :

— Cette épée… Où l'avez eu ?

— Bah… chez le marchand…

Soudain, Hamelin s'avança, et reconnaissant l'épée poussa un cri de surprise :

— Mon dieu ! Mais…c'est Jorgmandnur !

— A tes souhaits ! Jason avait de se mettre une claque…

Mais le barde l'ignora, et continua :

— Nico, entaille-toi le bras avec cette épée !

— D'accord !

Percy se tourna vers sa sœur et lui souffla :

— Tu sais que parfois j'ai envie de le tuer ?

— Je te comprends…

— Hep, Nico ! intervint Leo. T'aurais pas 200 balles à me prêter ?

Mais Nico, trop occupé à se tailler le bras, ne pensa pas à répondre. A peine la première goutte de sang toucha l'épée, qu'elle se mit à hurler ! Littéralement ! Le cri suraiguë enfin terminé, Nico put admirer Jorgmandnur enfin réveillé : une épée noire jais à double tranchant, un pommeau noir avec un crâne qui souriait, et enfin la main qui tenait l'arme était maintenant recouverte d'un gant blanchâtre.

— Trop cool!

— Comment t'as fait ça ?

— Boah... Le talent tu sais.

Notre nécromant favori haussa les épaules, ayant l'air relativement peu impressionné. Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel :

— OhMyF*ckingHotSweetGodsOfMotherF*ckerOfSamuelJackson! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Retournons dans le jeu.

Hamelin allait prendre la parole lorsque :

— Ninja!

Le barde s'effondra, OS. Le groupe eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir une tenue noire que, Percy s'effondra a son tour. Le cri retentit a nouveau, et ce fut le tour de notre Nico. Cette fois-ci, "Persil" eut le temps de le voir :

— Oh! Mais tu es...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hein ? Ah ça marche pas la seconde fois... Bon, ben... La suite :**

* * *

— Oh! Mais tu es... Octave ?

— Et oui, c'est lui, fit une nouvelle arrivante.

Face au groupe se tenait une jeune femme au cheveux noirs, yeux noires, collection été-hivers 1997 en matière d'armure : un plastron d'acier grossier, et une sorte de jupe pour toute armure basse.

— Reyna ? Demanda Océane incrédule.

— pourquoi vous nous attaquer, enfin Percy je comprends, mais Nico et Hamelin vous ont rien fait!

— Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda Octave, cache par sa tunique de ninja. Vous êtes dans le camps adverse de l'Empire!

— Vos têtes sont donc mises a prix pour l'Empire, de même que les nôtres pour La République!

L'information mit du temps a être assimilé par le reste du groupe, Octave en profita pour "Ninja" Leo, et une fois que la compréhension fut fait, les survivant s'exclamèrent :

— Il y a des camps dans ce jeu ?

* * *

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**Unic1 : **** bah c'est pas vraiment un cobaye, plutot un crash-testeur... On va s'en tenir au "petit" d'accord^^' ?**

**RAFstyleproject : **** Fail! On dit un MMORPG, pour RolePlayingGame... Jeux de role quoi ^^**


End file.
